Call me Haru
by Akasaku123
Summary: This is a story about the growth in their relationship, from beginning to end. The happy times, the rough times, the sad times, the tough times. Those times you wish you could turn back, and those times you wish you could erase. "Let's enjoy the times we have together Haruka-senpai…just call me Haru, Rei."


**Hey everyone, sorry about my total lack of updating lately. I've been out of school for a while and I'm just going through a bit of a struggle at the moment. I should be getting back to updating "Watching over me" soon, hopefully. So I hope that you continue to stick with me.**

**This is a ReiHaru fic. Something I am completely new to, well writing yaoi I mean. It won't be heavy, nothing graphic, mostly fluff. That's all I'll ever do for yaoi couples since I can't write much else, also me and my family are preparing to move so don't expect much in the next few months although you probably didn't expect much in the first place. Anyways I hope you enjoy. This is a one-shot.**

_**Summary:**_ This is a story about the growth in their relationship, from beginning to end. The happy times, the rough times, the sad times, the tough times. Those times you wish you could turn back, and those times you wish you could erase. "Let's enjoy the times we have together Haruka-senpai…just call me Haru, Rei."

**-The beginning-**

It was sunny, clear almost. Clouds scattered in the sky and the pool was being swam in by Haru and the others. Rei followed Haru's movements like a hawk, gawking at every move, every breath he took, admiring his senpai with his whole being and that was just when he was swimming. Rei knew that Haru was an amazing person, someone he could rely on. Haru was good at so many things, Art, English, Writing, Cooking…_mackerel_. But Rei felt like he wasn't good enough for someone like Haru, he felt like he wasn't good enough for anyone, that's how he has always felt. Although Rei may be good at sports, theories and statistics he felt as though he wouldn't be able to keep up with anyone with just something like that to go by.

"Rei."

"Ah Haru-senpai."

"You should swim; it's to warm out here." Haru said pointing towards the swimming pool

Rei looked towards the pool shaking his head "Well, I don't think I can at the moment, I'm not feeling to well."

Haru lifted an eyebrow "Why?" Haru felt Rei's forehead backing away quickly when he felt how hot his face was, but it wasn't because Rei was sick, Haru's skin touching his own had pretty much _everything_ to do with it. Haru shouldn't have touched him, or gotten so close to him in the first place, anything to do with the blue haired boy sent Rei's mind into a frenzy, his collected thoughts jumbled into a mess by the boy.

Rei got up quickly, avoiding Haru's stare before going into the changing room and heading home from club activities but not before Haru followed him offering to walk him home and Rei not having a say in anything.

No one was home, so Haru let himself in. This wasn't the first time Haru's been to Rei's house, it probably won't be the last either but Rei, as usual was having a hard time being himself around his senpai. His heart wouldn't stop racing, his mind wouldn't stop calculating. Sweaty palms, stomach butterflies. It was all there, usually only one at a time, this time all at once. He didn't know why.

"Rei."

Rei snapped back to reality after hearing his name being called "H-huh?"

"What's wrong, you're acting strange." Haru asked while walking towards him

"N-nothing really, it's just your imagination. Nothing's wrong." Rei said backing away a bit, standing in front of his bed

"Rei. You don't need to force yourself to keep it in." Haru said to the purple eyed boy

_Don't dig._

"Rei."

_Stop digging._

"Rei, what're you hiding from me?" Haru asked

_Don't dig any deeper._

Haru walked up to Rei, cupping his face in his hands, moving forward, closer, closer until their lips touched slightly. Rei's eyes widened, shocked, unable to move, unable to calm down his erratically beating heart, unable to stop his mind from wondering, unable to breathe. _The kiss_. That kiss made his mind black out, Haru kissed him harder, pulling back too soon for Rei's liking but saving Rei's mind in the process.

"Rei." Rei looked at him shocked, his face red, his hands moving frantically, his mind trying to process what just happened. _Did Haruka-senpai just do what I think he did!?_

"H-h-haruka-senpai, what did you just—"

"You are amazing." Haru smiled

"Wha—" Rei was shocked by the compliment

Haru continued "I see it, Nagisa sees it, Makoto sees it, Rin sees it. You are the only one who is able to be yourself, no one else, you've helped all of us, we wouldn't be here without you, so share your pain, share your sorrow with us. With me. Stop holding it in. If you feel like you're lost, tell me. If you feel like you're about to lose something important tell me. If you—"

"Haruka-senpai." Rei interrupted

Haru stopped talking, listening to every word the boy in front of him would say.

"What if that person is you? What if you're the person I'm looking for, the person I want, the person who is making me feel lost. How am I supposed to tell the very same person I'm looking for he is making me feel lost?" Rei asked Haru

"…"

"What if you're the person I'm looking for?" Rei asked Haru again, looking into those pretty blue eyes of his

"Why are you looking for me?" Haru asked with a straight face

It was silent, Haru's hand still cupped Rei's face, purple and blue eyes clashed, heartbeats couldn't be more different from each other. One was calm; the other beat so loudly they both could hear it.

"I am lost because I don't know why I feel like this, why my heart beats so fast around you, why I stumble my words around you, why my face gets hot around you, why I find myself staring in your direction, why I find myself yearning for your hand, your touch."

"…"

"No, that's a lie. I know why. I like Haruka-senpai. I've always liked Haruka-senpai. You're someone I admire, someone I look up to, someone who makes me feel so many different emotions at once that I no longer have the energy to withstand myself. Someone who I fell in love with." Rei said staring into Haru eyes, his eyes showing so many emotions that Haru couldn't read them, couldn't keep up with them but somehow understanding exactly how he felt.

"Rei. You do understand that you shouldn't have felt lost in the first place. Just like I'm that someone to you, you're that someone to me. I can't express my emotions as well as others, I've never been the type to give up but I'm also not the type to put all my energy into something that I didn't have hope for in the beginning."

"…"

"Rei. I love you."

Rei stared shock, falling onto his bed and bringing Haru with him. Haru never let go of his face, never breaking eye contact, Haru hugged Rei in his arms, feeling his heartbeat, closing his eyes to the feeling of Rei's breath on his neck and moving closer towards the feel of Rei slowly relaxing and wrapping his arms around him.

"I love Haruka-senpai too." Rei whispered softly

Rei felt Haru's heartbeat slowly start speeding up and while he laughed at the feeling he really felt like Haru was in his arms, I mean he was but it just felt even more amazing in reality instead of his mind. It literally felt like the best thing in the world.

**-First date-**

"Haruka-senpai where are we going?" Rei asked while walking slowly

Haru and Rei were both out, in the woods. They both took the 3 day weekend they were given to take a trip to the mountains. It was a warm night, with a slight breeze, but Haru paid that no mind, he was too busy taking Rei's hand and pulling him towards an open area with his other hand over Rei's eyes. Haru never expressed his emotions in words, in his actions were more than he could ever say out loud. Haru took his hand off of Rei's eyes slightly nudging him to open his eyes.

Rei opened his eyes slightly before his eyes widen and he stared at the beautiful display of stars before him. So many stars before his eyes. The sky was clear, no clouds in sight, the moon was big, bright and gorgeous, dark blues, purples, greens, such pretty colors scattered the sky. Before Rei had enough time to take in such a beautiful sight he was pulled down by Haru, falling into his arms and looking up at Haru, into Haru's blue eyes, the same eyes that pulled him in the first time, the same eyes that reflected those stars in the sky. He wasn't missing out on anything in the sky, when he could see that very same sky in Haru's eyes.

**-First fight-**

Rei struggled to keep the boy in his seat "Haruka-senpai calm down."

"More mackerel!" Haru yelled out before standing up

"Damn, who the hell put alcohol in his food!" Rei looked around the room to see Nagisa and Rin laughing while Makoto tried calming everyone down.

"Why would you put sake in his mackerel!?" Rei asked glaring at the two mischievous boys

"I thought it would be fun." Nagisa shrugged

Rei sighed "You do understand we are underage right?"

"No one will know if everyone keeps their mouths shut." Rin said leaning back on his hands.

"Rin-san!" Rei yelled out

Haru began dancing, being led on by all the wolf calls Rin and Nagisa were providing. He climbed on the table and began stripping. _That_ _really was nothing different_, _but there was no water around to give him the excuse_. Makoto went to find water to give Haru while Rei tried getting Haru off the table.

While trying to get Haru off the table, Haru ending up pushing Rei causing them both to fall, Rei wasn't seriously hurt but Haru ended up hitting his head on the end of the table knocking him unconscious, it was ok until Rin and Nagisa started yelling about blood. Rei ran up to Haru looking and seeing blood soaking Haru's head.

"Haruka-senpai! Haruka-senpai!" Rei yelled worriedly, Makoto came in dropping the water in his hand, "Rei no yelling, Nagisa call an ambulance, Rin go get the manager, Rei calm down and help me out here." Makoto instructed

"Hai!" Rin ran to get the manager while Nagisa called 9-1-1, telling them what happened, and where they were, in a matter of minutes, the manager and the ambulance arrived and Haru, Rei and Makoto were driven to the hospital, Rin and Nagisa were left to deal the manager and damages. No one talked on the way but it felt awfully heavy, the air was suffocating and it was really hard to sit through. Questions, blame, anger, worry, swam all around in Rei's head, Makoto tried reassuring him but it did nothing ease the feeling of worry.

They got to the hospital while Makoto helped filling out the necessary documents, he left Rei and Haru alone. The doctor told Rei that Haru would be alright, he would be a bit dizzy when waking up and that he would probably have a scar but he should be fine, he won't be able to do any strenuous activities for about a week but he should be able to return to daily activities afterwards, just give him lots of water and he should be fine.

Haru woke up wondering what happened, Makoto told him what happened, where he was, what the doctor said and so forth, Rei kept his mouth shut, keeping his breathing calm and thanking god that Haru was ok.

"You won't be able to swim for about a week Haru." Makoto told him, helping him sit up

"What?" Haru asked snapping his head towards Makoto so fast he had to close his eyes

"You won't be able to swim." Makoto said again.

Haru stared wide eyed "…Don't joke."

"I'm not joking, only for a week, until you're healed up." Makoto tried reassuring Haru

"I'm fine, why can't I swim?" Haru asked again

"Haru…"

"I want to swim." Haru said looking down

Rei stood up abruptly "Is that all you care about!"

Haru and Makoto turned towards Rei who stood up yelling, causing a deafening silence between them.

"You could have seriously hurt yourself; you not only got yourself intoxicated you ended up getting hurt. It could have been much worse!"

"But it wasn't" Haru said trying to calm down the fuming kohai

"But it could have been, don't you understand, we're never promised tomorrow. Never. I may be making a big deal out of this but I was truly scared, terrified that something could've happened to you, what if you lost your memory, what if you loss too much blood, what if you could have been in a coma, what if you never woke up!" Rei yelled

"Rei." Makoto called out

"It's fine, this isn't about me, it's about you, all your worried about is swimming."

Rei walked away, leaving Makoto and Haru staring after him.

Makoto sighed a bit "Haru you really made him worry, he knows it's not your fault, he knows how much you love the water, he never let go of your hand, helped as much as he could, he's probably feeling a lot better knowing that you're safe and that you've woken up but you've been asleep for 3 days, he hasn't slept at all in 3 days."

"3 days!? I've been sleep for 3 days, he hasn't gotten any rest in 3 days!?" Haru asked

Makoto nodded "Yeah. Rei never left your side, Rin and Nigisa came to visit, they want to apologize when they see you. I already got you excused from school, but the first thing that processed in your mind was that you weren't able to swim and only for a week. It could have been much worse Haru. What if you wouldn't be able to swim ever?" Makoto asked the boy

Makoto gave him a change of clothes and his work from school before telling Haru to check on Rei later and to get some rest.

Later that night, Haru found Rei leaving after he felt a small peck on his forehead. Haru fell back to sleep, waking up later to find the seat next to his bed empty. Haru sighed before going up to the roof and breathing in the air.

Rei walked up to him tapping him on the shoulder.

"Rei."

"Here Haruka-senpai." Rei handed him a blue and purple wrapped bento box.

Haruka-senpai opened up the bento box drooling at the sight of the mackerel on rice and various other side dishes.

Haru put the bento down hugging Rei as tight as possible. "Sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel like that. I didn't mean to make you worry so much. I'm really sorry."

Rei ended up hugging Haru tighter than Haru was hugging him, shaking a bit in the process, before Haru realized how shaken up Rei was from the ordeal Rei kissed him. It was the first time Rei initiated the kiss, this kiss was hungry. Like Rei was afraid Haru would fly away right there, the wind was so strong, Rei felt like Haru would leave, they held on tighter than ever to each other, enjoying each others warmth.

**-The Rain-**

It's been pouring down the last few days, Haru has been irritated at the lack of pool time, he has been tempted to go out in the rain in his swimsuit, but every time Rei stopped him.

"Haruka-senpai. Don't you dare." Rei warned

"Rei, just for a while." Haru said standing in his swimsuit

"No, you'll get sick." Rei said lying in his bed closing his book and stretching

"The water won't harm me." Haru said

Rei sighed "Haruka-senpai, please don't do this to me."

"Rei, please. I'm begging here. This is worst than last time, I've been out of the water since last week, how many days is it going to rain?"

"It's supposed to stop later on today, how about filing my tub up with water like you do at your house."

"No, it's not the same anymore. I want the fresh water that's falling out of the sky." Haru said sounding a bit like a kid

Rei was getting tired and starting dosing off while making sure Haru was within arms reach.

Rei fell asleep while Haru tiptoed off to his backyard in his swimsuit.

Rei woke up minutes later running around his house trying to find Haru, tripping over books and other things before he realized that it was still pouring he ran out into his backyard before finding Haru looking up into the sky with his eyes closed.

"Haruka-senpai, why do you always have to have things your way?" Rei asked

Rei looked at Haru, rain dripping down his body, into every crevice, every curve, every muscle Rei couldn't help but stare, Rei blushed trying to avert his eyes but Haru couldn't help his eyes from wandering eyes either, how Rei's white buttoned up blouse stuck to his muscles, how his pants hugged his legs, that hair, that body. Everything.

Next thing Rei knew Haru was on him, kissing him and feeling every inch of his body. The air around their bodies began to heat up, their bodies on fire and the cold rain started feeling like a blessing on their bodies. The kisses Haru left on Rei's body started leaving marks, the kisses on Haru's body that Rei left made Haru yearn for more.

Their tongues used on each other, their hands wandering, their voices voicing out the pleasure, that went on for a while and as Haru started loving the water even more than before he also started loving Rei even more than before. Rei even started to care less about getting sick and more about how to make Haru make more of those beautiful whimpers.

"Haruka-senpai."

"Rei. I'm going to need you to start calling me Haru from now on."

As Haru whispered in Rei's ears they both thought about each other. Rei re-calling Haru's deep voice, his soft hair, his love for the water, his freestyle, the way his kisses melted him. Haru re-calling Rei's muscles, his intelligence, his humor, his eyes, the way his body felt under him, the thoughts flooding his mind. As they continued their activities the sun peaked out from those heavy dark clouds.

"Haru."

"Yes, Rei." Haru said smiling because Rei just called him Haru.

"You'll pay for making me sick." Rei said pulling Haru close to him

"You're not sick yet." Haru said while staring in the sky

"I will be." Rei said

"Then we'll be sick together."

**I hope you enjoyed this little ReiHaru fic of mine, there isn't enough ReiHaru fics out there so I decided to contribute a bit. Add to your favorites, leave a review and check out my other stories. Stick around for more one-shots and the next chapter of my "Watching over me" fic.**


End file.
